


I'm looking for fiction

by bono



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bono/pseuds/bono
Summary: I'm looking for fiction where Ashlyn and Ali have son, i think Ashlyn is detective, and Ashlyn ex girlfriend comes back pretending she is school teacher to their son. And then theris son is kidnapped by her.Thank you!
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	I'm looking for fiction

Looking for fiction.


End file.
